Soul Eater
by animefan018
Summary: Souls...that's what a new enemy requires to survive. He has been taking kids all over Japan but hasn't found a worthy person yet. But when he kidnaps Gohan, that all changes...
1. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

* * *

"Gohan sweetie, can you run down to the river and catch a couple of good fishes for dinner tonight?" Chi-Chi asked her ten year old son. Gohan looked up from his text book and smiled.

"Sure thing mom!" Gohan laughed happily before closing his book and heading out. "Hey, when is dad gonna be home?"

Chi-Chi turned to her son still stirring a special sauce that flavored the fish. "Well you know your father, when his stomach growls, he'll be home in less then five minutes. So I'd have to say about six." The young demi-saiyan looked at the digital clock to see that it read five fifteen; he had a little under an hour before he could see his dad again. He sighed, he wanted to go and train at Kami's Lookout with his dad and Piccolo, but he was stuck doing his studies instead.

"Thanks mom, be back in twenty minutes tops!!" He hollered before running out and heading to the river their family favored.

"Be careful!!!" Chi-Chi called after him, but he was long gone. _'I hope that creep that was all over the news doesn't come after Gohan…then again, I'm sure he'd regret it…'_ Chi-Chi tried to reassure herself. But she couldn't get that thought out of her mind.

They were watching TV with the family earlier when their movie was interrupted by an urgent message. The reporter said that there had been reports of missing children all over Japan and the last one reported was in the Mount. Pauz region. She didn't think she had to worry if this guy was a regular human, but what she didn't know was that this guy was far from human…

* * *

"At this rate, they'll demolish the Lookout!!!" Mr. Popo complained to Kami as Piccolo and Goku fiercely exchanged blows. They were training as if their lives depended on it; which in a few months, it would. The Androids would arrive and who knows what would happen even before that…

"So be it Mr. Popo, as long as they'll be prepared to fight off this new evil, we can withstand it. Besides, I believe it's about time we got some new plants." Mr. Popo smiled up at Kami; he loved taking care of plants. Their conversation however was interrupted as they both were blown back as Goku and Piccolo unleashed energy beams at each other; power radiating from them like an over powered light bulb about to blow. What they didn't know was that they were gonna use their training sooner then expected…

* * *

Gohan ran past the small brook and stopped in front of the huge watering hole his family loved to fish at. The grass was lush there, the animals were super friendly, and the small flowers were always flourishing with life.

Gohan's gaze then drifted to the river to see the fish jumping in and out of the water happily. He smirked before quickly discarding his cloths and jumping in the water, chasing the fish around laughing silently the whole way.

Thanks to his training he under went with his father and Piccolo, he was ten times stronger, faster, and braver then ever before. Especially when they trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; he was able to find the key to turn Super Saiyan. He still couldn't get Piccolo's reaction out of his head when he first saw Gohan his ascended form…

Both he and his father agreed to stay in their Super Saiyan forms so that when they fought, it would feel natural to them and won't consume their energy. It was brilliant, they wouldn't have to waste all the time and energy they'd need to power up and use it for both their defense and offense.

Those thoughts however were lost as Gohan spotted a large fish that didn't seem to notice his approached and pounced on it; riding it like a bull.

It didn't take long for him to gather four good sized fish and tie them all together back up on the surface. _'I guess I'll have to cut and clean them by myself…_' His thoughts trailed off as he began to feel uneasy. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was being…watched…

But he would have sensed it if someone was there, so he just kept moving rather cautiously towards the fish, taking his knife out to cut his prey.

* * *

Kami had gone to the edge of the _'still-in-tack'_ side of the Lookout and watched the world below. Mr. Popo watched him contently before seeing his face cringe with a hint of worry and fear.

"What is it Kami?" Mr. Popo asked concerned. He didn't like not knowing what was awakening down below.

Kami shifted uneasy before quickly turning towards the fight that was currently going on. "GOKU!!! GOKU!!!!" He yelled in the loudest voice he could muster. Mr. Popo looked at him with much worry and wondered what could be going on.

Goku and Piccolo finally separated after a few moments and looked at Kami expectantly. Kami just gave them a grave expression back. "I think you should head home right now Goku." Goku and Piccolo both exchanged confused looks.

"What's wrong Kami? Did we destroy the Lookout too badly?" Goku asked feeling a bit guilty about the damage they caused.

"No, it's not that at all; it's for a more urgent reason."

Piccolo tried to figure out what he was talking about, but Kami seemed to be blocking his probing mind which he found odd. Goku just stared deeply into Kami's face before nodding. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urgency to get back to his family; something was wrong, he could feel it in his heart…

* * *

Gohan was just about to pick up the rope that tied all the fishes together when he heard the bushes rattle. He turned only to feel someone hit the back of his head savagely; causing his pupil's to shrink before he fell unconscious. The one behind this chuckled and caught Gohan by the back of his purple gi and flew off; leaving only the fish and the knife now in the dirt behind…

* * *

Goku felt the sudden decrease in his son's energy and began to wonder what was going on. "I'll be back!!!" He shouted before disappearing with his Instant Transmission Technique. Piccolo and Mr. Popo looked at where Goku had been in questioning before they too felt the demi-saiyan's power fade.

"WHAT?!! GOHAN?!!"

Goku arrived at his house in less then a minute and quickly ran inside. "Chi-Chi!!" He cried as his wife peeked out from where she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh look who's finally back!! We were gonna wait for you, but you took too long!!!" Chi-Chi lectured not paying attention to the worried expression on her husband's face.

Goku looked in all the rooms to find no one. "Where's Gohan?!!" He asked with worry evident in his voice. This time Chi-Chi caught it and gave him a worried look back.

"He, he went to go catch the fish for dinner. Why? Is he in danger or something?!!" Goku quickly bolted out of the house and ran down to the river. Chi-Chi dropped what she was doing and headed on after him.

When Goku made it to the river, he couldn't make out any one there. There was no energy signal present and Gohan's cloths weren't even folded on the rock like usual. He was about to head off to another river when he saw the fish all tied up in the rope. '_Wa, what?!'_ He asked himself dumfounded before going on over to them. They didn't seem to be cleaned nor cut, but then he spotted Gohan's knife he used to cut the fish sticking out of the ground. _'That's odd…Gohan never abuses his knife like this…_' That's when he caught a trail of another presence. It wasn't any one he knew of because it left no energy…

Chi-Chi came running down the hill and stopped next to Goku. She too saw the knife and immediately looked around with fear.

"GOHAN!!!!" She called. "Gohan!!!" She called even louder, but all that answered her was the running water and the animals that ran about. Chi-Chi knew as well as Goku did that someone had kidnapped their son, and it was the same person that kidnapped all the other missing children…

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note**:

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! It's kinda fast, but oh well!! If you didn't notice, I'm pretending that Gohan ascended into a Super Saiyan before they knew Cell was even created. I hope you all enjoyed and I'm still looking for names for the 'Stuck in the Future' Sequel! I'll start on it real soon!! XD R&R Please!!_


	2. Let the Torment Begin…

**Let the Torment Begin…**

It had been at least three hours since Gohan had been attacked from an unknown enemy and was just now feeling control over his eye lids once more. He didn't quite remember what happened besides hearing the bushes behind him rattle, but the rest was all a blur. _'I wonder what happened…'_ He asked himself before sensing others around him.

"I think he's waking up!!" Gohan's heart nearly stopped as he heard a young girl and pried opened his eyes. There in front if him was a girl with medium blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at him in astonishment. Behind her were at least three other children about the age of nine.

Gohan still found it hard to move around, but that was most likely because of the blow he suffered to the head. "Who, who are you guys? Where are we?"

The girl seemed to stiffen a little at the question but forced herself to reply. "I'm Destiny and that there is Tommy, Sarah, and Sam. We were…kidnapped….just like you…" Gohan's eyes widened in realization. The news had said that children all over Japan had suddenly gone missing and with his luck, he was one of them.

"Kidnapped? By who?" The kids seemed to cower down in fear a bit, but Destiny held her ground.

"He's no man, he's a monster!!"

"Are you sure you checked every where for him?!!" Piccolo asked in a worried yet angered tone. He didn't like the idea of someone kidnapping Gohan that was able to leave no trace behind; something was telling him that this kidnapper was not a common idiot.

"A, a monster? What do you mean?" Gohan asked having his curiosity getting the best of him. The kid's eyes all of a sudden filled up with fear as they all shivered; obviously they recalled terrible memories.

"He, he tortures us everyday…beats us…fights us…and even hurts us just for fun and leaves us to suffer. It doesn't matter who you are as long as he gets to have _'fun'._"

"What happened to all the other kids? I heard there was at least one hundred missing."

Destiny looked away as tears began to roll down her eyes. Gohan was about to stop her but Destiny continued anyway. "He, he rips their, their soul out and eats it; leaving the body an empty shell…"

"WHAT?!!!" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears! There was no way a soul could force the soul from your body…could there be? "Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Cause, because he's trying to gather enough energy to become the strongest in the universe or something like that. He's crazy though!!!"

"I'm not so sure we should-" Gohan stopped mid sentence as a tall figure that kinda reminded him of a insect of some kind walked in. But just by his looks, Gohan knew that he wasn't going to be messing around here…

The 'insect man' Gohan referred to him as slowly walked in and laughed as the children all hid behind the new comer Gohan. The only one that stayed in front of them (Including Gohan) was Destiny.

"What do you want now Akuryou?!!" She growled with a hint of fear in her voice. He seemed to notice as his smirk widened.

"Oh you know why I'm here…." Gohan couldn't help but sense the girl's fear rise tenfold within her, but she kept it hidden well. "It's already twelve…" He chuckled before he savagely grabbed the girl's hand and slammed her towards the cave exist/entrance. Gohan tried to stand up, but he moved too fast and his whole world began spinning around him. The kidnapper seemed to take great pride in this as he admired his work.

"I see you're still disoriented from the blow…I'm not surprised though; it's supposed

to keep you knocked out for at least another day, but no matter. I sense you are not like the other's I've kidnapped..." Gohan cringed at the statement as he feared this freak had figured out that he was a half breed. "You have at least some or even complete control over your chi; which I find odd since this planet is full of weaklings. Tell me this boy, were you trained or does everyone know of their chi?"

Gohan gave him a look of suspicion. He didn't quite trust him, but got the feeling that if he didn't listen, this, this monster would surely take the other kids' lives. "I learned by my self and had my father and my friend Piccolo teach me."

The man's eyes seem to brighten up at Piccolo's name. "So you know the great King Piccolo?"

"King Piccolo? I never meant any '_King_' Piccolo, only my friend."

The man observed Gohan with great interest. He could feel the power radiating from the child that seemed to be kept hidden from him before he smirked. '_Guess I've found myself one that'll actually fight back…_' Akuryou trailed off in excitement before grabbing Gohan's left arm and throwing him next to the fallen Destiny, but before he landed on his face, he used his energy to make him hover before gently falling to the ground. The children all gaped in wonder as Gohan tried to get up and defend himself, but was unable too.

'_This boy will be a better target then I had hoped when I saw him in the forest…._' He trailed off before hovering over the drained teen. Gohan looked up weakly as his trembling body was trying to force himself up, but he could only get it an inch off. "Just for that, I'll start with you first…"

Goku had checked all of Gohan's favorite hid outs while Chi-Chi checked around town. Piccolo searched the other regions he knew well, but there was no sign of Gohan; they didn't even feel his life force!!

When it turned one, everyone meet back up at the Son's house. Goku had a feeling that the kidnapper was no ordinary human, especially since he could feel Gohan's fear and weakness overwhelming him. _'Hang on son; we're trying our best to find you…_'

Akuryou chuckled as Gohan weakly looked up at him. "We haven't even started and you're already weak…how sad…."

"Well you have me at an unfair disadvantage. All my energy is drained yet you still want to fight me. That doesn't seem like a good fight to me." No matter how true his statement was, Akuryou couldn't help but to let his anger get the best of his as made Gohan airborne with the flick of his fingers.

Gohan looked below him in fear as he could feel the energy that encased him before he was thrown out of the cave and into the dirt. The others soon filed out (more like pushed out) as the monster came on after them. "Now let's get the games started!!" He grinned ever so happily before walking towards the teen who was trying to sit up. He knew that he had to defend himself as best as he could and hang on until his father found him and found the strength to stand up.

This startled the kidnapper at first, but he just went past his astonishment and rushed at Gohan; ready to punch him in the face. But as his fist was about to make contact with Gohan's face, he suddenly saw the teen disappear. "What the?!!" He yelled frustrated before looking around eagerly for the demi-saiyan. The other children looked for Gohan too until he reappeared behind the monster; landing a punch in the side of his stomach.

Akuryou tumbled over in pain that he hadn't felt in ages. _'I guess I underestimated this kid…'_ He told himself before quickly springing back up; catching Gohan completely off guard and grabbing his hair.

Gohan tired to make the monster's hands lose, but he lifted Gohan up by the hair; causing him to scream in pain. "No one hurts me like that and gets away with it; especially little kids…" He trialed off in anger before punching Gohan on the check. Blood went flying out of his mouth as Gohan tried to shield his face, but that didn't exactly work out. In less then a minute, Akuryou was using Gohan like his personal punching bag.

He tried to stay awake, but he was already low on energy. _'Da, daddy…help me…_' He muttered to himself before drifting off into unconsciousness. The other children watch in horror as the monster threw the new boy back into the small cave and faced the others with a hungry expression.

"Now that that is over, it's time I chose one of you to reap…" He chuckled before turning to Sarah. Her eyes shrank to the back of her head in fear as she knew that there was no way of preventing this and shut her eyes as Akuryou approached; the same haunting purple hand that gave the children nightmares at night glowed…

Sam tried to run after her, but it was too late. Akuryou tore his hand threw Sarah's heart and pulled out what looked like a white glowing orb. His smile however faded as it wasn't the soul he was searching for.

"So it isn't that pure…oh well, I guess I can still use it…" He chuckled as he swallowed Sarah's soul and let the body fall to the ground. She was so pale and her body looked like an empty shell; which it was without the soul.

Back in the cave however was the unconscious boy that would change the outcome of things starting from that point forward…but not in the ways he hopes to…

**Authors Note:**

_Akuryou means Evil Spirit. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R please!XD_


	3. Laughter Is the Best Medicine

**Laughter Is the Best Medicine **

Gohan felt control over his eye lids and slowly forced them open. He was back in the cave with a small fire lit in the center and all the kids huddled around it. What surprised him the most was the crying; they were crying, whimpering, and trembling all over.

The sight made him feel as if he was going to cry, but he had to be the strong one, he had to get the kids out here safely. Forcing himself up, he crawled over next to Destiny who was trying to hold back her own tears.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Everyone turned and looked at him with questioning eyes. Gohan just gave them the same confused look back. "What? Do I have dirt on my nose or something?"

Destiny's eyes were glossy, but hearing the Saiyan say that made them lit up a bit. "You were beaten today yet you act like it was nothing!"

"Is that why you guys are looking at me weirdly?" The children nodded. "Oh, well I'm used to stuff like this; I've been trained in the Martial Arts since I was four and a half."

"And how old are you now?"

"I'm ten. How old are you guys?" He asked before noticing someone missing. "Hey, where did the other girl go?" Everyone stared off into space as if they were staring right at a ghost. That's when he realized what had happened… "I'm sorry, I, I didn't know…"

"It's okay, there's nothing we can do about it except pray we aren't the next victims…" Then they all went silent once more. Gohan looked at all of then sadly as he could feel their fear and sadness overwhelming them; that's when he had an idea.

"Well don't be sad! We can bring her and everyone else that died with the Dragonballs!"

"The, the what?"

"The Dragonballs!! Don't tell me guys you've never heard of them!!"

"No, I've heard of them…but do they actually work?" The little boy named Tommy asked.

"They sure do! I've used them many times with my friends!! We even have five already!!"

Destiny tried to keep up with this strange conversation before she couldn't take it any more. "What the heck are these Dragonballs?!!"

"Well, there are seven magic dragonballs that if all collected; you can make any wish you want! It used to be one, but now it's two thanks to Dende!!"

"Any wish you want?" The little Sam asked with bright eyes. There were a lot of things she wanted to wish for…

"As long as the Dragon can grant it! So don't you guys worry, I've gotcha covered!" Gohan smiled sweetly. The others couldn't help but half heartily smile; they've been tortured too many times…

"I wonder why Gohan hasn't risen his energy so we can find him yet…" Goku asked himself out loud. Piccolo looked at him with the same question, but he already knew the answer.

"He could have a device that's masking Gohan's Chi; we've had a lot of encounters like that." Piccolo added.

Goku nodded in agreement. "Ya but still, we have no idea what we're up against and I've already felt Gohan's fear rise." This made Piccolo give Goku a nervous look. "But what doesn't make sense is that he's no longer scared. – It doesn't make since!!"

"So where are you from Gohan?" Sam asked as she was intrigued with the ten year old. No one she ever meant was able to hurt someone like Akuryou before.

"I'm from the Mount Paoz Region. You see, it's kinda-"

"REALLY?!!! Then, then your mom must be Chi-Chi and your father must be Goku!!" Gohan nodded a bit nervously. '_How would she know that?'_

Sam noticed his reaction and rolled her eyes. "I know because I live there too. I've seen you guys around before, but my parents say that you aren't 'normal'. I can see why though. But I don't understand why my mom was scared, you're cool!!"

Gohan smiled. He never heard anyone call them cool before; they always called them freaks or aliens. "Thanks! That's the first time I've ever heard some one who lives near us call us cool!! Then again, I don't blame your mom, we don't act normal!!" Gohan laughed. Despite the situation he found himself in, all his memories of his father always found its way to him. '_Dad…_' Goku was the one person that could lift all the worry and sadness off you…

The other children all looked at Gohan with a small smirk. No one, not even them couldn't help but forget their worries at hearing Gohan's cheery laugh. He was so pure and innocent; they could hardly believe he was as strong as he was.

"Hey Gohan, what is your dad like? I've heard that he's so strong that he decided to go off and fight with other people in different countries; leaving you and your mother alone."

Gohan's laughter all of a sudden stopped and a frown appeared on his face. "Whoever told you that is a liar. My father would never fight for selfish reasons; he was lost in space after a terrible fight with an evil tyrant named Freeza." They all shuddered at how dark his voice had become all of a sudden. They wanted to ask how he got in space, but they didn't dare even breathe. Gohan noticed this and allowed a smile to make it's way on his lips. "But don't worry! He came back, but now we're preparing for another threat…" Gohan trailed off as he began to realize he was saying too much. These children were just children, except they were scared, terrified children not knowing when that monster would take their lives. "Sorry if I startled you guys, I hate it when people say false rumors about my father, he means too much to me."

The other children just stared at him before attending to their wounds again. Gohan couldn't believe what they were suffering from; it was as if he was training with Piccolo all over again! That's when he realized that he still had a few senzu beans in his pocket from training.

Quickly pulling it out, he counted six._ 'Good, there's enough for each of them to have two! But I guess I better save them until we really need them…"_

Outside the cave sat a deep in thought Akuryou. He still couldn't find out why this child, this ten year old child could hurt him when so many others failed in the past. '_There's something strange about that kid; and I intend to get to the bottom of this…_' His thoughts trailed off before he took off to look for more children that might be the one he was searching for; but he didn't realize that the reason why Gohan was so different was because he was the one he needed to reach his true form…

None of the Z-Fighters slept that night. Instead, they all continued to search for the missing demi-saiyan everywhere they could think of; but no one was able to find him. They hadn't even picked up on his energy signal which worried them even more.

Goku stood on the top of one of the largest mountains in all of Japan and scanned the land below in deep thought. _'Please hold on Gohan, we're coming for you…_'

What they didn't know was that Akuryou had placed a dampening field over the island he held all the kids captive on so that no one could feel the energy Gohan or any others gave off. It also caused the people inside unable to use their Chi unless it drained them; that was why Gohan lost, that is why Gohan continued to feel weak and couldn't regain his energy…


	4. Killer or Creeper!

**Killer or Creeper?!! **

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS!!! It's past nine!!!" Gohan inaudibly heard the monster announce, but he was too tired to get up yet. He didn't even remember falling asleep last night! It was strange; he expected to have regained his energy already, but it seemed as if he was getting weaker…

His thoughts however were cut off as he felt someone grab him by the neck and drag him along. Gohan opened his weakening eyes only to scowl; it was, of course, Akuryou. Akuryou looked down at the boy as he pulled him along with a smile. "You better get used to this kid; you'll be doing the same routine until your corpse withers away in the ground…"

Gohan just rolled his eyes before the sunlight blinded him. _'Why does the sun have to be so bright?!!'_ He asked himself before forcing his eyes shut. _'Why do I feel so vulnerable?'_

The 'monster' dragged Gohan for about another yard or two before throwing him against a tree. He flinched in pain before slowly sitting up; there was no way he'd let Akuryou take advantage of him….

Akuryou smirked; he enjoyed Gohan's spunk. _'I guess I'll put him to the test…'_ He said to himself before hovering above Gohan. Gohan looked up at him, having a sudden feeling that everything was going to go horribly wrong…

"Let's see if you can pass the first entry test, shall we?" He chuckled darkly. Gohan gave him a suspicious look before he felt a hand clutch his throat tightly. He could feel the blood that ran down his neck as the monster's nails were puncturing the tissue.

Akuryou laughed. He enjoyed seeing the pain inflicted on the child's face. "And here I thought you'd fight back…" He said in disappointment. Gohan looked up at him with determination in his eyes. There was no way he was giving up without a fight…

Gohan pulled his hand back and applied energy into it. It wasn't as much as he hoped it to be, but he would be happy with anything at the moment. With one effort, he lodged it at his dumbfounded kidnapper as the blast hit him directly in the face. Akuryou's grip on Gohan gave way as he held his head in pain as Gohan caught himself.

He looked up at his distracted opponent and quickly punched him in the stomach; but something was wrong. Gohan looked up from his now trembling hand up to his kidnapper's face who was now smiling down at him.

"Did I forget to mention that I made a device that drains your energy and gives it to me?" Gohan's face immediately became horrified; satisfying Akuryou. "And using it up as you are now will only drain more of your life energy until you die; unless I decide that your soul is worthy enough to use…"

Gohan slowly pulled his trembling hand back as he could feel the energy that was already drained from that one punch attempt. _'WHAT?!! I, I can't use my energy?!! Then how am I supposed to fight back…'_

Akuryou noticed the stress on the teen's face and couldn't help but laugh. "You along with all the other pathetic little children here have less then a week to live. So enjoy the last few days of torment while they last…" He trailed off as he punched the scared boy in the stomach brutally before slapping him aside as if he was nothing but a rag doll.

Gohan grasped his stomach in pain before coughing violently. His vision was blurring in and out already, but he knew he had to keep on trying to stay awake.

Akuryou slowly walked up to the boy before admiring his 'work'. He usually didn't have fun beating the children senseless like this, but Gohan was different … _'I'll get to the bottom of this a later time, but for now…_' He kneeled down to Gohan and watched as the teen's eyes were forcing themselves opened.

Gohan tried to stay awake, but the blow that he suffered to the head was unbearable; he was hit in the temple for crying out loud!! He wanted to cry out for help, but he knew no one was going to hear him. If that device sucked out all his energy, then it must have prevented anyone from feeling them too…

His thoughts were stopped dead cold when Akuryou's hand was slowly coming close to his face. He didn't know what he was trying to do, but if it was an energy attack, he wouldn't be able to block it. Closing his eyes in fear, he felt the monster move his hair out of his face gently like his father or Piccolo would do. It was so odd that Gohan didn't even know what to think! _'Here this guy was saying I'll die in one week yet he's being so gentle CARESSING my HAIR!!!_' He weakly opened his eyes to see Akuryou smirking evilly at him with cold careless eyes.

"I'll be watching you very, very closely…there's something about you that's got my attention and I want to know why. I may be going easy on you, but don't let that go to your head." Gohan heard him say before feeling another blow in his stomach; making his world go black…

"Where are you?!!!" Goku yelled getting frustrated as he ran through the desert of a random island. They knew that someone like the person who kidnapped Gohan wouldn't be able to keep him in a city unless he wanted to get caught_. 'But who can be strong enough to kidnap Gohan and smart enough to hid his chi?!'_

Piccolo wasn't having much calm thoughts either, and feeling Gohan's overwhelming fear didn't help that one bit. _'If they lay a single finger on you kid I swear I'll make them regret it!!'_

The next time Gohan felt control over himself, he was still out in the woods; but the sun had fallen and the full moon took its place_. 'I must have been out all day…_' He said to himself before feeling his body ach in pain. _'Wa, what happe-'_ He stopped himself as he noticed that he wasn't where he was when he was knocked out; no, he was in a completely different place that was near the cave. He didn't understand how he got there and froze when he realized he was laying in something wet. Looking down, he could see the moonlight shinning upon a liquid. _'Blood…_' And not just anyone's blood…his blood. _'He beat me up even when I was unconscious…_' He growled in furious anger. That was low, even for a kidnapper like him… '_But where is he_?' He wondered as he struggling looked around as he spotted a light in the cave. Knowing that it was Destiny, he slowly forced himself to sit up. It wasn't easy though, his entire body was burning and aching in pain that he just wanted to lie down and never get up again; but he remembered what he promised himself…

Slowly getting up on his feet, he wobbled over into the cave to see that everyone except Destiny was covered from head to toe in wounds as well. Destiny heard his approach and looked up at him with sad glossy eyes. He froze where he was at; her spirit was beginning to break, he could see it in her eyes.

"Looks like he's going harder on us then ever before, then again, we've only been here for about four days…" She said in a flat voice that scared Gohan. He always thought that Destiny was strong and her spirit could never be broken, but seeing her like this only frightened him more. _'Will I turn out like this before the end of the week?'_

Destiny slowly looked back to the fire without blinking. "I'm surprised he's already gone this hard on you, this was the first day we suffered this much…" Gohan looked at the other children to see that they were as badly hurt as he was. They were all curled up and hanging on to their knees as if it would protect them, their shaking frames caused the blood that dripped from them to form a pool underneath them. Gohan felt his anger rise before turning away. _'How can that monster do something like this and enjoy it?!! It's, it's not right!!'_ He cried to himself. There had to be a way to get all the children off this island and returned to their families, but they would have to do a lot of planning before hand. Sighing, he slipped out the bag that contained the senzu beans and grabbed four of them out.

"Hey, catch!" Destiny turned only to see Gohan toss her something small and green. Even though she was extremely sore, she caught it and gave it a confused look.

"What is this?" She asked before watching Gohan eat one.

"It's a Senzu Bean…" He trailed off before some pain lifted off him. "It'll help you feel better." He smiled before going over to the others. Destiny looked back at the bean thoughtfully before deciding to try it.

The second she swallowed it, she could feel the bean's magic work immediately. Her wounds and cuts were healed, her drowsiness was gone, and new hope filled up within her. "What the heck?!! What happened?!!"

Gohan slipped a bean in Tommy's mouth and told him to shallow. "It's called a Senzu Bean. You see, they have this special property that heals and replenishes your energy as long as it's small and not death-threatening." Destiny just looked star-struck as Gohan gave Sam a bean before she too sat up as if nothing had happened.

Gohan looked at the now injure-free kids before he smiled. He may not have been healed all the way, but at least his friends were. "You guys feeling better?"

They all looked at themselves before half heartedly smiling. "Yep! Thanks!!"

Gohan smiled back before bursting out into laughter. The others looked at him strangely; they hadn't heard that sound since they were kidnapped. It was as if they were recalling something from a long lost dream. Gohan noticed the strange looks they were giving him before suppressing his laughter to a smile.

"What, haven't you guys laughed in a while?" The others gave him a sad expression before looking away; Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on! Just because you've been kidnapped doesn't mean you still can't be happy! We'll be fine! Just wait and see; my father and friends will find us…" Destiny seemed to be the only one that looked at Gohan with hope. She always believed that someone would come and free them, but she didn't exactly think it would be someone like Gohan. He was so innocent, care-free, and strong; she couldn't believe that someone like him was able to be hurt like this, then again, so many other children have been killed…


	5. Withering Hope…

**Withering Hope…**

'_So he's stronger then I thought…' _Akuryou said to himself as he stood over the dried pool of Gohan's blood. He didn't know why this child was so 'different' from the others; there was something he was missing yet it was so obvious. _'I must figure out who he is before the week is up and his body will be useless with the rest of my collection. But until then…' _He trailed off before he began making his way to the cave. _'I guess I'll have my fun…'_

Goku didn't sleep through the night once again, no one did. They were too worried about Gohan since they kept feeling his emotions change from fear, to shock, to sadness, to anger, and then to happiness. But the happiness didn't last long…

"This is the third day you've gone without sleep Goku." The Saiyan heard his wife say from behind him. He just sighed and continued to look out the window. Chi-Chi however wasn't going to give up that easily; she may have been emotionally stressed too, but she knew that the only thing they could do was wait. "Look here mister! If you ever want to save Gohan, you're gonna need your rest! You can't save people if you're too tired to even lift a finger!!" This surprised Goku. Usually when something like this happens to Gohan, he's the one telling Chi-Chi everything was going to be okay. But having her tell him, that was unheard of!

"I know hun, it's just I can't fall asleep that's all; but I'll try again." Chi-Chi sighed in relief before leaving him to dwell on his thoughts. _'Gohan, where ever you are, please, stay safe till we find you…'_

"AH!!" Gohan screeched as he felt someone kick him in the stomach so hard he was pushed back into the wall. He groaned and anger swelled up within him as he heard the evil cold laughs of Akuryou…

"It's time to wake up you filthy vermin's!" He chuckled as he punched the other's in the side of the head awake. Gohan slowly forced his eyes opened and struggled to get up; catching Akuryou's attention.

"Isn't this strange…" He began as he walked towards the drained teen. "I left you torn and beaten yesterday yet you seem as if you don't even have one scratch." Gohan stared up into his cold black eyes and sent hatred laced with fear into him. Even if he wanted to fight back, he was too exhausted to sit up; the device was draining him worse then he thought possible and the senzu bean didn't help that much either...

"I wonder…" Akuryou began as he slowly reached his hand out and caressed Gohan's hair; sending unpleasant shivers down the boy's spine. "How all of you seem as if my torment had no effect on you…could it be I was going too easy, or was it because one of you have something that heals you all?" The monster's hand traveled out of the teens hair and was about to run down his cheek, but Gohan forced himself to slap Akuryou's hand away.

"Don't EVER touch me like that again!" Gohan yelled getting rather annoyed and creped. He didn't like strangers, especially killers to touch him as if they were Piccolo or his father; that made it seem as if they were disgracing them…Besides, who wants someone to touch them like that?!!

Akuryou smiled at the teen. "I'll do whatever I want with you little boy. I'm the killer, and you are the prey…" He smirked even wider before punching Gohan in the face; causing him to grasp his now bloodied nose. "And there's nothing you can do about it…"

Then that's when the torment session began. Akuryou grabbed the teen by the hair and threw him out of the cave and into a rock. He turned to the others before grabbing their throats and shoving them outside like they were just toys.

"Today will be one of your worst nightmares…after today, you're spirit shall be broken…" He chuckled before setting the human's cloths ablaze besides Gohan's; he had other plans for him…

'_Gohan…please hear me…'_ Goku called out with his mind as he flew above the sea once again. He hoped Gohan would be able to talk to him through their minds, but that didn't seem to be working. _'Man!! Whatever they're doing to you Gohan I swear I'll make them pay ten fold!!'_

"Ugh!!!" Gohan screeched in a raspy faded voice as he was thrown through two trees and three boulders. The back of his shirt was torn, the wounds on his back seeped out dangerous amounts of blood, his arms were scratched up and brushed, but his head was completely injure-free. Which surprised him a bit, but he recalled how much Akuryou enjoys touching him; apparently he does that to all his victims.

"So…I see you're still conscious after six hours of torment…" Gohan half way opened one of his eyes to see the monster kneeling on down to him with an unphased smirk on his face. "That's good; I love to see strength in young ones…" He reached up and began running his firm hand down Gohan's cheek. "I told you I get my way ever single time…I will do whatever I want, and you have to suffer…" The teen wanted to slap it away, cry out for his dad to swoop him away from this place, but that didn't seem to happen anytime soon. All he could do was sit there useless as this freak ran his hands through his black sweet soaked hair and cold pale week. _'Daddy…please, save me…I'm, I'm trying to stay strong but, but I can't survive much longer…'_ He managed to muse before falling unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so I've decided not to make this story long, so things will go by quick; if you haven't noticed already. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!!!XD_


	6. You Are the One He Seeks…

**You Are the One He Seeks…**

Goku landed on the island where Piccolo trained Gohan and studied the area around him. He didn't know what he'd find; they'd search this place along with everywhere else over a dozen times… _'Gohan, please, please give me a sign you're still out there…'_ He pleaded before watching the sun setting behind the mountains. Tomorrow would mark the fourth day of his son's disappearance and no one had any leads so far…

Goku sighed_; 'I guess all we can do is hope he can fend for himself for a while…_' He closed his eyes to try and ware off the drowsiness.

'_Daddy…'_ Goku's heart nearly stopped completely before looking around him; but saw no Gohan. _'Please, save me…I'm, I'm trying to stay strong but, but I can't survive much longer…'_ He heard Gohan say telepathically. He sounded like he was in so much pain, hopeless, and maybe even dieing…

'_Go, GOHAN!!'_ He yelled trying to reach him, but no one responded…

Akuryou landed one final blow in Gohan's stomach before looking at his work. The teen had fallen unconscious at least an hour ago, but he still enjoyed causing pain. _'I guess that's enough for one day…'_ He chuckled before dragging Gohan's bloody body into the cave and throwing him by the fire the other children curled around.

"I'll be back; I'm gonna make another round around the island to find new 'subjects'…" He laughed before vanishing out the door.

The half burned Destiny growled before going over to the bloodied up Gohan who had seen WAY better days. '_I hope Gohan was right about his friends and father…I don't know how much longer we'll survive…'_

'_Gohan, GOHAN!!!!'_ Goku yelled trying to reach out to his son's mind, but it was difficult. Never before had he tried to send him a telepathic message even though he didn't know where he was, but he still wanted to try anyway… '_Gohan!! Gohan please hear me!! It's DADDY!!!'_

Goku waited for a response for what seemed like thirty minutes. _'Da, daddy…'_ Goku's head faced up immediately as he thanked the heavens his son was finally able to contact him.

'_Gohan! Where are you ?!! What's going on?!! Are you okay?!! Who's behind-'_

'_Da, dad…I, I can't answer everything at one time…'_ He tried to say happily, but it didn't exactly work out that way…Goku noticed immediately.

'_Then start off by telling us where you are!!'_

'_I, I don't know exactly. All I know is that we're on some kind of island covered up by a device that hides our energy signals.'_

'_WHAT?!! IS THAT WHY WE CAN'T FIND YOU?!!'_

'_Probably, but I don't have much time left.'_

Goku's face immediately cringed up in fear and worry. _'Why, what's going on?!'_

'_All of us here have a week before Akuryou will kill us or the device will drain out all of our life energy. But, but I don't think I'm gonna last that long…'_

'_Why?!! What is he doing to you?!!'_

There was a long pause before Gohan started again. _'We get beaten everyday so that this monster can have his 'fun'. Right now I'm in some kind of coma…I, I can't even feel my body except the blood seeping down my torn skin…'_

Goku's anger flared in his eyes now as if someone added a flame to a candle. '_Gohan, I swear once I get my hands on the person that's doing this I'll make him pay!!'_ Gohan was shocked at what his father had said. Never before had he heard his father so violent like this; then again, this was a different situation then normal…

'_Just follow this connection line and you'll find us, but please hurry! I won't be able to survive another beating session!'_ And with that, Gohan was gone. Goku wanted to keep on talking to him, but the trail was already becoming thinner by the moment…

"Hm…where should I strike today...?" Akuryou asked himself as he happily flew off to search for more kids. But even as he did so, he felt as if this was just a waste of time and that he already had what he needed. _'This boy they call Gohan must have something to do with this…'_

Goku had told Piccolo exactly what Gohan said and began following the trail left from the connection. They were ready to pound whoever was in charge of in order to get the man back from all the pain they were causing Gohan…

They didn't have to fly that long until they saw something flying away from them. It wasn't going fast or anything, but it was still odd why something that huge would be flying.

"Wa, what is that?!!" Piccolo asked feeling a black aura from it…

Akuryou forced himself to try and go slow; he was in deep thought and was still trying to find more children that could possibly be the one he seeked. _'Hm…I wonder if that kid could possibly be the one…I haven't checked yet…_' He trailed off as he saw a small village park a head of him and smirked. _'But that can wait until I return…_' He then dived stealthy into the trees that bordered the park; unaware of the two warriors that secretly watched him from a distance…

"Gohan, Gohan!!" Destiny tried not to cry as she attempted to shake the half breed awake, but wasn't having much luck. "Come on, you've gotta snap outta it; this is our only chance to escape!!"

No matter how badly wounded and tired Gohan felt, he forced his eyes opened and weakly smiled at Destiny. She smiled back in relief before her serious face returned. "We've got less then four hours to escape unless we want to become part of that monster; you wonna come with us or not?!!" Gohan responded by smiling even more.

"Ca, can you, ra, -reach in, in my ba, bag and, and get me a, a bean?" Gohan asked as he felt his whole body sting in pain. Talking was making his throat collapse and trying to move around wasn't helping at all.

Destiny nodded and untied the small bag off the side of his waste before slipping a bean into his mouth. Gohan swallowed it immediately, but only felt some of his wounds heal; his energy was still gone. _'Guess that's as better as I'll get until we make it off here…' _He told himself before using his will power to sit up, but grunted painfully.

Destiny was at his side in less then a minute and helped him stand up; he was they're only hope of escaping…and she knew why Akuryou was so interested in him… _'I've gotta get Gohan outta here before that freak figures out he's the pure soul he needs…_'

Gohan looked weakly at Tommy and Sam to see that they were covered in third, second, and even a few one degree burns… "Wa, what hap,-ppened to you guys?"

They all exchanged uneasy looks before looking down at the ground. "He torched us and we couldn't make the fire go out; so we were on fire for at least an hour and a half…" Gohan gave them a look with much sympathy. Getting burned to death wasn't a nice way to die; especially since it was EXTREMELY painful…

"We've gotta get going now!!" Destiny ordered before she led everyone out of the cave and helped the trembling, still bloodied up teen walk. There was no way she was going to let that bastard gain his ultimate form…

"What do you think he's doing?" Goku asked as both he and Piccolo observed Akuryou from another tree out of seeing his seeing range. They knew that he was up to something, especially since he wasn't human nor had a calming aura.

"I think he's the one that kidnapped Gohan and all those kids; and by the looks of what he's doing, I think he's ready to strike again."

Goku turned to the strange green insect creature again and shot him a look of hatred. "But we're gonna end his game right here and now…"

The children walked at least three miles out before they were forced to take a break. They wouldn't have if it wasn't for the severity of the wounds they suffered and each of them were beyond exhausted.

Destiny set Gohan down by some rocks so that he could lean on them for support. He was breathing both heavily and raspy which worried Destiny greatly. _'I hope he didn't get sick or catch any bad diseases…'_

Gohan took note of how nice and caring she was to him and was starting to get suspicious; he was too tired to wait and figure out so he just went all out. "Destiny, why are you so worried about me?" He managed to say without a pain striking him at that moment.

She gave him a nervous look, but knew she wasn't going to be able to hide the truth. Gohan, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I chose to escape today 'cause you're the one he's searching for; you're the purest child on this planet."

Gohan gave her a confused look. "Why do you a, assume that?"

"I don't assume, I know. He told me the day I came the signs the pure one would show, and you've shown them and even more. You laugh despite the pain we are inflicted with, your innocence can be felt a mile away, you cause Akuryou to start treating us as if we were his own children, and yet, he went harder on us since he thought he was missing something." Gohan looked up into the girl's eyes to see the determination that flared. "And I'm not gonna let that bastard get what he wants after he killed so many children!!" Tommy and Sam looked over at Gohan as they too finally realized that she was right. Gohan just stared dumbfounded at her as he couldn't believe he was meant to help some monster that seemed like a child molester gain ultimate power. "Once he realizes you are the one, he'll rip your soul from your body slowly to make the pain last before he uses you to take over the world…"

Akuryou studied each child that past under him with great interest. There were so many of them that he couldn't possibly choose! It wasn't until he saw a girl with long wavy blonde hair with bright blue eyes wearing a long sky blue dress run on underneath him did he seem satisfied… '_I sense she's overwhelmed with happiness…_' He licked his lips before looking around for any adults before landing right in front of her.

Goku and Piccolo immediately rushed on towards the scene as the monster tried to grab the girl; but felt an energy beam collide with his back. Turning, he saw Piccolo rush at him and punch him in the face as Goku gently grabbed the girl and set her down next to the exit. Akuryou regained his composure and stared at the two new comers.

"That was quite the little surprise you pulled off there; I thought I felt myself being watched…" He trailed off as he rubbed his cheek; it was the same one Gohan had punched while defending himself one time…

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing with all these kids?!!" Goku snapped in distaste as he walked up next to Piccolo. Akuryou noticed the Namek and his eyes widened.

"Oh, if it isn't the famous 'Mr.' Piccolo I've heard about…" Both Piccolo and Goku stiffened a bit; there was only one person that called Piccolo that… "One of my favorite children said that they'd turn you from bad to good, guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard if I'd known he was telling the truth…" He chuckled which really seemed to piss them off.

"WHERE'S GOHAN AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!!!" Goku yelled; allowing his anger to get the best of him for a moment.

"Oh yes, that's his name; Gohan, the strange boy that actually tried to fight back…what a pity too, he could have beaten me if it wasn't for my device… I'm assuming you two know him?"

"HE'S MY SON!!!! NOW WHERE IS HE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!!!"

Akuryou's smile disappeared as he studied Goku. There was something different about him as well, but this time, he could point it out. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" Goku gave him a surprised look which only confirmed his theory. "So that explains everything. You're Saiyans, but you don't want to kill apparently…Both your aura's are too pure-" He stopped right there. _'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! That kid was the one I was searching for the entire time and I didn't even see it?!!'_

Piccolo noticed the sudden realization upon the insects face and scowled. "What have you done to Gohan?!"

Akuryou snapped out of his thoughts and faced the Namek with a cold evil smirk; Piccolo didn't like the looks of it… "Lets just say he's laying half dead in a cave not too far from here, but now that you've told me what he is, I now know he's the one I'm searching for…" He chuckled before disappearing. Goku and Piccolo immediately followed the aura's trailed and prayed that they would get there before this monster did anything to Gohan…


	7. Reaped Soul…

**Reaped Soul…**

Akuryou quickly landed and ran into the cave, but only gaped in shock to see the children were gone. There was no fire nor wood in their 'fireplace' and their food supplies were missing as well. _'Where could they have gone off too?' _He then looked to his right to see child sized footprints in the sand; one seemed to have been dragged. '_No, they couldn't possibly-'_ He stopped as he sensed Gohan's faint energy across the island. "HOW, HOW DARE THEY TRY TO ESCAPE ME!!!" He yelled angrily before rushing off; trying to make it there before the other Z-Warriors found them._ 'I'll just raise the device's effect up…'_

"Come on guys, we can see the sea from here!!" Destiny said excitedly. Tommy and Sam looked up weakly only to be refueled with hope as they saw the sea. "Just half a mile and we're-"

THUD!! Everyone turned to see Gohan had collapsed from the tree he was leaning on, trembling all over. Destiny went to his side immediately, but found nothing different from how he was before. "What's wrong Gohan?!!"

Gohan wanted to look up at his friends and reassure them he was fine, but truth to be told, he was FAR from fine. He could feel the device draining more energy then before in which case, was basically all he had left. All he could do now was sit there helpless…he couldn't even find the strength to talk.

"Gohan, Gohan!! You've gotta hang in there, we're almost there!!" She then untied the small bag pulled out the last Senzu bean. "Eat this, it's the last one." Gohan allowed her to slip it in his mouth and swallowed it, but there wasn't much of a difference; it only returned some of his energy. "Come on now, we've gotta keep moving!" Destiny pleaded as she rapped one of Gohan's arms around her shoulder and hoisted him up; earning a painful moan from Gohan. "Oh suck it up! Let's go!"

Goku and Piccolo hovered over the island and studied it closely. They knew that once they got on it, their energy would be drained from the device the monster made; so they had to destroy it before finding Gohan.

"Man! How can a guy like him hide it so well?!! Usually they have to be positioned it in the air in order for them to work!!!" Goku complained before trying to see if he could spot it, but was having no luck.

Piccolo grunted as he too was getting frustrated. He could sense Gohan was about to be in grave danger and tried not to panic; but that was really hard for him…

Goku sighed as he began to drift a little bit backwards before bumping into something. Surprised, he turned to see nothing. _'What the, I know I hit something hard…_' He trailed off into deep thought before putting his hand behind him to feel cold metal. _'I wonder…'_ "Hey Piccolo; I found it!!" Goku said happily before punching a hole; causing it to become seeable.

Piccolo looked at it wide-eyed. "It, it was invisible the whole time?!!"

"I guess so…" Goku stopped dead as he could feel a weak and still fading energy signal. It was dropping so fast and when it got to a dangerous low level, Goku took off.

Piccolo looked after him before feeling it too. "CRAP!! WE'RE COMING KID!!!"

Gohan felt a sudden release and sighed in relief. He knew the energy device was destroyed which could only mean one thing…

"Ma, my fa, father is, is here…" He managed to muster in a fading voice that frightened Destiny. She recognized this sig…Gohan was at the brink of death….

"Gohan stay with us, listen to the sound of my voice…" She trailed off before glancing at the teen's used-to-be pure happy eyes. Now they were faded and only a few specks of black remained. "Gohan!! COME ON; SNAP OUTTA IT!!! We're- AH!!!" Destiny yelled as she felt a blurring sensation on her back before tumbling over. She tried to keep her grip on Gohan, but someone forced him from her hands.

The others gasped in shock and fear and when Destiny turned around, her eyes fell wide open too. "No…"

Akuryou smirked down at the girl as he grasped Gohan by the back of his purple gi. He didn't seem to be struggling at all, in fact, he was strangely still.

"Let him go you jerk!!"

Akuryou's smile faded and a disappoint frown took its place. "You knew all along that this boy was the one I needed, didn't you?!!" Destiny gulped in fear and anger before forcing herself to her feet. "You do know that consequences you face when you try and run away, right? Well once I'm done ripping this boy's soul from his body, I'll make sure you all die a long painful death!!" He snapped before flying off. Destiny tried to jump at him, but missed him.

"GOHAN!!!" She yelled before seeing a figure flying slowly by the beach. She looked at the terrified Tommy and Sam before back at the figure. "I'll be right back!!!" She yelled before running through the bush and into the person's line of vision.

Goku searched the beach when all of a sudden, he felt Gohan's energy disappear along with the enemy's. _'NO!!!_' He yelled at himself before hearing someone yelling. Turning, he saw a girl running up to him with arms flying all about.

"He took Gohan up on the mountains; you've gotta hurry or he'll kill him!!" Goku looked up at the mountains and scarcely saw a figure heading up to them and growled.

"Thanks, I'll come back for you once I get my son!!" He promised before taking off. Destiny watched him fly off with great fascination. _'Please save him…'_

Akuryou finally reached the top of the mountain and looked down below. He knew that both Goku and Piccolo had found out where he was and were on their way. '_But who cares…' _He said to himself before holding the beaten teen out in front of him. "Looks like I get to torment not only you but your friend and father too; what joy will it be to see the horror on their faces!!" He chuckled as Gohan forced one eye slowly opened. He could barely see what was in front of him, but he already knew anyway.

'_Father….pa, pa please…I, I can't hol, hold on…'_ Gohan managed to say to Goku telepathically before feeling a fist come in contact with his gut; causing him to throw up a blood before becoming unconscious. Akuryou laughed at the sight and wanted to do it again, but stopped as both Piccolo and Goku arrived.

Both were panting from worry and exhaustion, but once they saw the bloody-broken form of Gohan, their weariness lifted. Akuryou smirked at this and raised a fist in the air, aiming it at Gohan.

"No; stop it! Let my son go NOW!!!" Goku yelled, but Akuryou ignored him and punched the teen again so hard that they could hear the cracking of at least three to four ribs. Goku and Piccolo were about to charge, but the monster raised a finger at Gohan's neck.

"If you even dare move an inch forward, I shall end his pathetic life right here and now." Goku and Piccolo clenched their fists in overwhelming anger, but stayed their ground. They couldn't bear it if Gohan was hurt even more…

Akuryou laughed. "I'm surprised this child has made it through my 'fun'; I've never gone so wild on a kid before. But now that I have…" He trailed off before turning Gohan so the others could see his pale face and bloodied up body. "I think I'll do it more often." Piccolo and Goku were trying to think of ways to get Gohan away from him, but they couldn't think straight at the moment. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have another son by any chance? I would take great joy into playing with him for a while." Goku was about to snap, but who could blame him? Here this monster kidnapped his son, drained his energy, and tortured him and the others for over six hours or until they died. Not only that but his son, his innocent, sweet, pure son was at the doors of death all because this guy wanted to 'play'.

"But even if you did have another son…" He trailed off before he began to move his other hand up to Gohan's head; causing Piccolo and Goku to get defensive again. "He wouldn't be as 'handsome' and strong willed like Gohan…" He chuckled as he began caressing the boy's hair in a 'friendly' matter.

Goku and Piccolo growled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON NOW!!!" Goku snapped, but Akuryou didn't seem to care.

"It's a shame I have to use him for something else unless I would take great pride in having him as my permeate play toy…" Akuryou then moved his hand out of the teen's hair and ran it across his pale cheek; caressing it like a mother would do.

The two father figures were using everything they had to stop themselves from attacking the monster; Akuryou seemed to notice this immediately and smirked even wider. He stopped caressing the boy's cheek and now ran one sharp finger slowly across it; never ripping his gave off the other two warriors.

"Who knew such a frail creature…" He scratched Gohan with the nail creating a deep bloody gash that touched his bone. "Could break so easily…" He chuckled before moving his head closer to Gohan's and licking the blood straight of the cheek slowly and going over the wound several times.

This was crossing the line. Not only was this creature hurting his son but was touching him in ways that were unacceptable. Goku and Piccolo nodded at each other before rushing towards him.

Akuryou just slowly pulled away and shoved a nail into Gohan's neck; causing the teen to wake up and scream in agonizing pain.

Both Goku and Piccolo froze immediately with pale faces as they could only watch in horror as Gohan grasped his neck and tried to rip the nail out, but the monster just shoved it in deeper. Gohan screamed even louder and began struggling more until his screams were filled with agony.

It tore their hearts in half from hearing and seeing the teen in this much pain and Goku was starting to lose it. He could feel the same fear, anger, and hatred he experienced from Frieze…It was taunting him and trying to release its self until Goku finally gave in and became engulfed by the golden aura.

Akuryou's eyes went wide in shock as he didn't believe what he was seeing. Goku's hair went from black to gold; he was a Super Saiyan…

"Ya, you're a, a Sup, Super Sa, Saiyan…" He barely managed to mutter before feeling fear sink within his blood. There was only one way he'd be able to beat that…

Before Goku could even register what was happening, Akuryou's hand glowed a deadly purple and phased it through Gohan's chest. His screams got louder but in less then a minute, they stopped completely and he forced his hand out of him.

Piccolo and Goku couldn't do anything but stare at the shining bright sphere he held in his hands. They glanced back at the now pale lifeless body of Gohan before back at the sphere.

"That, that sphere…It's, it's Gohan…" Piccolo whispered in disbelief before Akuryou phased it in his own chest.

"You two will have the honors of the first to witness the greatest power in history!!"


	8. The Clock is Ticking

**The Clock is Ticking…**

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled before feeling the kidnapper's power rise tremendously. Soon a powerful wind whipped through the air and threatened to push the two fatherly figures down, but they managed to stand their ground.

"You two will witness the true power of a great warrior!"

Goku could feel himself being pushed back a little and tried his best to stay put. "Man! This, this is insane!" Goku hollered over to Piccolo who seemed to agree with him. But at the moment, all he cared about was if Gohan was okay or not…

Destiny watched from below as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Gohan…" She whispered._ 'I'm, I'm so sorry…' _Her thoughts trailed off before she continued to watch everything unfold below.

When Goku and Piccolo thought Akuryou's power would never stop rising, the wind lessened until it seized completely. But as they looked up at him, their eyes widened in fear.

A golden aura that resembled the one Gohan has surrounded him as his new found power radiated from him. It was way more powerful then Frieza's, but there was something strange about it. If Goku and Piccolo concentrated hard enough, they could scarily sense Gohan within him…

Akuryou clenched his fist before opening it again, checking if he was still able to use his limps correctly. "What marvelous power…and yet there's an even greater power that lies sleeping within Gohan…" Goku and Piccolo gave him a confused look. They both new that Gohan had hidden powers, but was it really strong enough for someone to notice? Akuryou looked at the lifeless body of Gohan before smirking. "Your son is something else. I almost feel bad for taking him away from you…almost…" The two Z-Fighters were trembling in anger. They wanted to charge him, but they didn't know what that monster would do to Gohan.

Akuryou looked up at them and smiled even wider. "Here, you can have this." He said before throwing Gohan towards them at an incredible speed, but Goku seem to notice as he caught him, caressing the boy in his arms.

"Gohan, Gohan!" He called as he gently shook the pale freezing teen to no avail. Seeing the fear and concern on Goku's face made Akuryou laugh.

"I'll leave you three alone. – It's about time I trained with my new skills…" He chuckled before disappearing. Piccolo tried to catch him, but he was too fast.

"Gohan, Gohan please wake up!" Goku pleaded, but no respond came from him. Piccolo made his way back over to them and stared at Gohan, trying to feel any signs of life.

"It's, it's useless; he, he's gone…" Piccolo struggled to say. He couldn't believe that he was excepting that fact, Gohan was too innocent; what did he do wrong?

Goku just looked away from his son's body and felt tears welling up in his eyes. _'Gohan…I, I won't let you die, I promise…I'll save you…_' He trailed off before remembering the girl below. "Hey Piccolo, I'm gonna get Gohan to Lookout and see if Dende can heal him. In the mean time, can you get those kids back home safely?"

Piccolo wanted to stay at Gohan's side to ensure his safety, but knew those kids needed help. "Okay, make sure Gohan stays alive." Goku nodded before using his Instant Transmission Technique and was out of there.

Piccolo sighed in sadness before lowering himself to the island, seeing a girl running up to him almost immediately. "Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked in such a worried and urgent voice that it kinda freaked him out.

"Who are you talking about?"

The girl stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "Gohan of course! He saved us all from that monster!"

Piccolo gave her a confused expression as he didn't like her attitude, but since she was obviously a friend of Gohan, he was willing to be nice to her. "He's with his father at the Lookout, and he's not in good shape either."

"Did that guy take his soul out?" Piccolo stayed silent as he really didn't want to admit that; Destiny noticed immediately. "What are you guys going to do to him at this 'Lookout'?"

"If you think we're gonna hurt him, then you can forget it. We know someone who can see if he can heal him or not."

Destiny was in deep thought. She knew that since Gohan was the pure one, getting his soul reaped was going to be different. A part of him still had to be in his body, but if his body shut down, then they would really lose him… "Are you guys keeping him warm?"

"Wa, what?"

"I said are you keeping him warm?"

"No, why?"

Destiny waved her hands around angrily. "If his body doesn't stay warm he'll die for sure!" Piccolo's eyes widened in fear. "If his body dies, his soul will have no place to go if we free him! Unless we keep the blood warm it'll completely shut down."

"Then we've gotta get there and fast."

"Gohan!" Dende yelled as he saw the paled boy in Goku's arms. "Quickly, place him on the floor." Goku did what he was told and the young guardian quickly went to work.

'_Oh no, this, this is bad. I can't even feel him…_' His thoughts trailed off before feeling a small part of the Saiyan still alive. _'Gohan? Gohan! It's Dende, can you hear me?'_ But even as he asked him that telepathically, the part that remained was too weak to respond.

Goku watched as Dende's face cringed in fear. "Dende, what's going on?"

Dende slowly opened his eyes and retracted his arms. "I'm afraid that only a piece of Gohan is within this body, but it's weak; too weak to control this body." Goku looked down at his son in complete fear for his life. "If his soul isn't returned by the end of the day, he will die."

'_Gohan…no…'_


	9. Inside the Monster

**Inside the Monster**

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo had no other choice but to take the three humans with him to the Lookout. Carrying them was easy, but he didn't enjoy being clungged too, only Gohan could do that. '_Please stay strong kid, we're gonna get you back…_'

(With Goku)

Goku gently placed Gohan in the guest room in the Lookout, covering him up with the rather soft comforter they had. It wasn't very warm, but it was something at least. Mr. Popo and Dende said that they were going to go and find extra blankets, but the chance of finding them was slim.

Goku sighed. He hated seeing his son like this. Sure Dende healed up all his wounds and all, but his skin was as pale as a piece copy paper and he was as frigid as ice.

Caressing Gohan's hair, his anger rose. '_I can't believe that monster would even dare touch you like he did; only Piccolo, Chi-Chi and I are registered to do that!'_ He growled before recalling the monster licking his son's cheek, more boiling anger swelling up. _'ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'LL WISH HE WAS NEVER ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!'_

(With Gohan)

"Gohan? Is, is that you?" Gohan heard a familiar voice ask before he slowly opened his eyes. There in front of him was the girl Sarah, her black long hair covering her worried face.

Gohan smiled. "Hey Sarah, I'm glad you're okay." Sarah sighed, she was glad that he was finally awake but didn't seem the least bit happy. "Where are we?" This time Sarah turned away as she clenched her fists. Gohan was going to ask her what was wrong before hearing children whispering. They sounded close, which startled him to the point where he forced himself to sit up. There he saw at least a hundred children all huddled in places, looking lost, cold, and beyond scared. There were little fires, but the weird thing was that there was no wood to burn. '_What the heck is going on here? Why are all these…_' His thoughts trailed off before he realized what happened. He had gotten his soul reaped, along with the other hundred kids that suffered the same fate…

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo arrived at the Lookout with the rest of the children in about five minutes. Dende and Mr. Popo meant up with him outside and wanted to question why he brought three kids with him, but Piccolo took off to where the guest room was before they had the chance.

"Goku!" Piccolo hollered as he entered the room, causing the full Saiyan to look up at him instantly.

"What's up Piccolo?" He asked rather curiously as he watched Piccolo feel his son's forehead before he growled. Dende, Mr. Popo, and the rest of the kids soon filed in but stopped at the door entrance, not knowing if it would make them feel defensive of not.

"Gohan's body needs to stay warm unless he'll die." Piccolo said plainly. This statement made Goku's face pale over a few times before he quickly rapped the blanket around him before putting him on his lap; hoping that his body heat would help.

Dende and Mr. Popo immediately took off to find anything that could help warm the demi-saiyan, leaving Piccolo and the kids with Goku. Goku continued to cradle his son in his arms, trying his best to surround him in warming energy without giving too much.

Piccolo walked on over to him before sitting down next to Goku, staring at Gohan's lifeless face with a pinch of guilt and sadness. '_If only I had been watching over you more, maybe I could've prevented this from happening all together…_' Piccolo scolded himself before clenching his fists.

Goku turned to his friend and tried to smile, but he just couldn't. He was full of furious anger that could only be released by pounding the life out of the guy that did this to Gohan, which surprised him greatly. Usually he wouldn't even dare hurt anyone, but knowing that someone did this to Gohan and enjoyed it was pushing him over the limit. "Did you sense where that coward went?" Goku asked, snapping Piccolo out of his dwelling thoughts.

"No, but I'm sure he went somewhere out into the desert. It's the only suitable terrain to train at in that area." Piccolo replied as Destiny stared all-struck at how frail and defenseless Gohan looked in his father's arms. It was as if he were glass that if handled wrong could break easily.

Sam studied Goku as she couldn't decide whether to be afraid of him or not. Her mom always told her that he was ruthless and a no good karate bum, but the feeling he gave off made her second voice her mom's opinions. All she felt from him was love, care, happiness, worry, hatred, and a few other mixed emotions that she understood if he had. That monster just took his son away from him, that's hard on any parent! Taking a step forward, she allowed a small smirk that Gohan taught her to have. "Hi Mr. Goku." Goku turned to her before raising an eyebrow. She looked oddly familiar, but then again, he sees people all the time. Sam noticed his hesitation before chuckling. "You don't remember me do you?" Goku just continued to stare at her; he was so sure she looked familiar until it hit him.

"Oh ya! You're that old ladies granddaughter!" Goku piped up before smiling. He hadn't seen her for quite some time, but she would give them oranges and apples that grew off her trees (She's the granddaughter of the old man and old lady that were calling Gohan and Goku hooligans during the fight with Cell).

"Uh hu! Mom moved away a few years ago and left me with grandma and grandpa. She told me to stay away from you and your family, but I don't see why!" She said before her smile faded. "How is he? Is, is he going to be okay?"

Goku's smile faded immediately. He really didn't want to remember that his son was in this state and wish that the monster would've never showed up in the first place, but that was never going to happen. "As long as we keep his body warm and have faith in Gohan, he'll be fine."

"It'll take a lot more then faith to free him and all those children." Destiny piped up with her tough voice. Goku turned to her as he noticed that she acted tough, but he could clearly feel the softness in her, she was kinda like Vegeta.

"And why is that?" Goku asked.

"Because there are at least a hundred kids in him by now, which if we aren't careful, we'll destroy all them." Destiny looked down at Gohan's paled body and forced back tears. "That means that we can't kill him, unless we want all them to die…" Goku and Piccolo's faces paled a bit. If they couldn't kill him, then how were they supposed to defeat him?

Gohan's body shivered a bit, causing everyone to look down at him. "Did, did he just move?"

"Ya, but it's not Gohan doing it, it's his body letting you know that the cold temperature is becoming too much for him to handle." After hearing this, Goku immediately pulled his son in closer, emitting more energy then before.

"Come on, please stay warm!" Goku pleaded. Piccolo forced himself to look away as he couldn't bear knowing that he couldn't help his best friend when a sudden question came to him.

"How do you know all this?" Destiny looked down, apparently she was deciding whether to tell them or not.

"All I can say now is that I've been around with Akuryou for a long time, in fact, I'm his first victim…"

"WHAT? But I thought all his victims died within the week!"

Destiny shook her head yes. "Normally kids would only survive a week or so at the most, but since I was the first of his victims, he wanted me to see everyone else suffer. So he kept me alive, torturing me both physically and mentally, waiting for me to break down…"

Piccolo and Goku looked at each other as the same question came to mind. "When did he kidnap you exactly?"

"Over a year ago…"

(With Gohan)

Gohan stared wide-eyes at all the children in the room, still trying to get used to the fact that he was ripped from his body. Sarah seemed to notice his thoughts and tried to smile as best she could.

"Look on the bright side! We're still alive and our wounds are healed!" Gohan turned to her as he realized that his wounds were indeed gone and his energy was back. Maybe not all of it but enough to try and do some damage.

"And we'll be alive and free soon…" Gohan smirked, causing Sarah to look at him questionably.


	10. Fading Souls…

**Fading Souls…**

**(With Goku)**

"OVER A YEAR AGO?" Goku yelled completely shocked. "How long has he been here?"

"Just a year and a half I believe." Piccolo and Goku looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Why, why didn't we sense him earlier? You'd think that, that we would've come across with him at least once while we were preparing for the Androids…" Goku trailed off. He couldn't believe how much they slipped up this time. They were too worried about the Androids that they didn't even notice a menace attacking the Earth!

"In any case…" Destiny began, gaining both Goku's and Piccolo's full attention. "We're gonna need to stall Akuryou until we've found out how to release the children that are still alive in there."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'still alive'?"

"Once he uses up all your energy or powers that you have, your soul withers away until it fades away to nothing."

"WHAT?"

**(With Gohan)**

"Do, do you have a plan or something Gohan?" Sarah asked, looking up at the smiling teen.

"Well sorta. It's just basic knowledge. If we're inside of someone, there has to be a way to force him to release us." Sarah tilted her head a bit, not understanding what he meant. "Well you see, it doesn't sound very 'sanitary', but as long as we live who cares right?" Sarah nodded, not liking where this was going. Gohan was about to continue before the ground moved suddenly, jerking them forward a bit.

The children all whimpered as they stuck their nails in the ground and yelled out prays. Gohan looked at them weirdly before noticing Sarah's blue face. "What's wrong?"

"He's, he's-" She couldn't even finish as ropes or veins of some kinds came out of nowhere and rapped themselves around Gohan's arms, legs, and waist. He tried to wiggle free, but the grip tightened around him and began to shock him a bit. This shock was no ordinary shock from lightening or anything, this was hurting him internally, he could feel it. This vain rope thing was slowly draining away his soul, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone else was strapped down, screaming in pure agony as they too felt themselves fading a way slightly, including Sarah.

"Wa, what's going on?" Gohan cried out as he refused to scream, but when no reply came, his anger flared. Sure he could withstand this, but all the other children had never had to deal with things like this. '_That, that MONSTER!'_ Gohan spat to himself, feeling his anger getting the best of him…

**(With Akuryou) **

"This…this feels so good!" Akuryou chuckled as he felt the power surging through his veins. He never felt this much tremendous energy within him before, but now that he did, he craved for more. '_Oh Gohan…let's see if you have child friends or family like you…'_ He chuckled before taking off at an amazing speed, too fast for a human to even notice something even passed by.

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan shivered a bit more in Goku's arms, causing him to tune out in the conversation and try to apply more heat, but that didn't seem to be helping much. Piccolo stared down at the child's face and felt his heart almost break. He wanted to hear Gohan's laughter again, his pure innocent laughter that soothed his soul.

He shook his head as the thoughts drowned out. They needed to keep Gohan alive unless there was no hope in rescuing him. "We need to get him off the Lookout." Everyone turned to Piccolo in question. "Look, the Lookout is miles away from the Earth which means it's colder up here too. We need to get him to a place on the ground where the sun can help us keep him warm. His body is getting used to the body heat you're giving off." Goku looked down at Gohan's pale shivering body before nodding.

"We need to get him to Bulma's house, I'm sure she has plenty of ways to keep him warm."

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan could feel his energy slipping away faster and faster, which meant that his soul was fading away as well. 'Man_, if this keeps up I'll be gone even before the day is up!'_ He complained before forcing one of his eyes opened. '_There has to be a way to stop all the others from getting hurt, but how?'_

**(With Goku)**

"Bulma! BULMA! ARE YOU HOME!" Goku hollered as loud as he could into the large Capsule Corp house, making the children and Piccolo have to cover their ears. "BULMA!" He called again before seeing a rather tall blue haired women step out of one of the hallways, covering her ears as well.

"I'm here Goku!" She yelled back before seeing the shaking teen in Goku's arms, her face paling a bit with worry. "Go, Gohan?"

Goku's face became stern again as he walked forward towards her. "There's no time to explain Bulma, we NEED to keep Gohan warm or he'll die!" Goku said plainly, trying to hold back tears that were trying to fall. Bulma looked up at him before nodding.

"This way…"

**(With Akuryou)**

"Hm…now where did I find Gohan?" Akuryou wondered before spotting the forest area where he snatched the pure boy. "Oh, found it…" He chuckled before zooming on past the trees until he spotted a house. '_That must be it, but I better let those twits rest so they don't die on me…'_

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan's anger was flaring, but he kept it under control. If he lost his temper in a small area like this, he could really hurt all these kids that were in here, and he couldn't bear that. _'If only-'_ His thoughts were cut off as the veins released him and sinking back where they came from, causing him to fall on the rough yet strange feeling surface. '_Wa, what just happened?_' He wondered before looking around. Everyone else was free as well, which brought much relief to him and quickly scrambled over to Sarah. It was harder then he thought since he still felt the strange tingling sensation, but he managed it anyway.

"Sarah, Sarah are you okay?" Gohan asked as he gently shook the girl. Her eyes looked like they were forcing themselves shut and she was trembling all over. _'Guess this takes a toll on regular humans…'_ His thoughts trailed off before noticing that she was relaxing at the sound of his voice. "Sarah?"

Sarah slowly opened her eyes even though she couldn't fathom the pain she was feeling and forced a half hearted smile. "He, hey Go, Goh-an…" She trailed off before shivering again, but found the strength to keep her eyes opened. Gohan smiled back at her with more love and strength, she could tell he cared about everyone that he meant.

"You alright? You don't look too good." He said honestly. She stiffened back a giggle as it hurt too much to even blink.

"I, I ha, have to, to rest…" She trailed off before falling unconscious. Gohan made sure that his smile didn't fade until she was asleep. '_I'm going to make him pay for doing this; he's going to regret ever kidnapping children!_' Gohan promised himself before hearing laughter, an evil familiar laughter.

"It seems like you're the only one still awake, no surprise there though…" Akuryou chuckled, causing Gohan's anger to spike up again. "You see, they're just here to give me some energy so that I don't have to use your pure energy just flying and sparing." Gohan's eyes widened, fearing what he was thinking. "You see my dear boy, once this day is up, my body will finally see that you're in me and fuse you with me, at least, fuse your power with me." Gohan scowled, he didn't like people who played around with others.

"I'LL NEVER BE APART OF YOU!" Gohan screamed as he clenched his fists in anger. Akuryou chuckled some more.

"Like you have a choice! You see, I was created to souly find the purest child on the planet and fuse with him, that way I would be the most powerful person in the universe!"

"If you're plans are evil, why do you need pure people then?"

"Because, those who aren't pure have rotted energy and therefore, aren't clean. Yours on the other hand…have clean blood…" He trailed off before Gohan saw a ghostly figure of Akuryou appear in front if him, smirking ever so deviously. Gohan immediately got into a fighting stance, but the veins popped out once more and rapped themselves around him. "Stop struggling Gohan, you're only hurting yourself." He chuckled as he reached his hand out to him. Gohan tried to turn his head away, but the vain around his neck got tighter and tighter and forced him to stay still, causing him to cough violently from the lack of oxygen.

This seemed to please Akuryou even more as he began caressing Gohan's hair again. Gohan tried to move, but the veins only got tighter and began to crush his neck. "You know, you wouldn't be feeling this pain if you just allowed me to do what I pleased with you…" He sighed before smirking again. He enjoyed listening to Gohan's attempts to try and breathe air in and the sounds he made as he tried to, but failed. The demon's hand then trailed out of his hair and caressed his checks.

Gohan hated this. He hated this, this demon touching him like this. Only his mother, father and Piccolo could! He wanted to tare this guy limp from limp so he couldn't touch him again, but there was a growing fear arising within him. It wasn't that he was stronger then him, it was the same fear abused kids got. _'No…I won't be scared if this guy no matter what he does to me!_' Gohan snapped before feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness. The lack of air was dawning upon him now and his throat was about to collapse.

Akuryou laughed in much delight as he listened to Gohan's attempt in breathing some more until his head flopped all over the place. The veins only tightened even more until he heard a snap, and he felt himself go into complete darkness.

"Hope you enjoy your 'little' reunion because once I leave your home land I'm forcing you back!"


	11. Pure Evil

**Pure Evil**

**(With Goku)**

Goku could only stare at his now still son with much sorrow. Bulma had given them a room with the solar glass windows, so it intensified the sun's rays. It was the hottest room in the entire building, Goku could vouch for that. It was about one hundred and fifteen degrees in there, but Gohan's body remained at least sixty degrees. Goku could hardly stand the heat, but as long as Gohan was in danger of becoming cold again, there was no way he was leaving his side. This down time however gave them the opportunity to discuss some solutions.

"What if we stunned him and tortured him until he released everyone?" Goku asked. Piccolo looked at him stunned.

"When did you ever want to torture someone?"

Goku sighed. "Ya, I guess I wouldn't be able to do that…" He trailed off into another sigh. There were so many things they could try, but didn't know what that demon would do in response. They didn't get to fight him, so they didn't know his tactics.

Piccolo closed his eyes and tried to think of anything they could do, but his mind could only come to one thing, have Gohan find his own way out. _'I wouldn't dare let Gohan suffer like that alone as I do nothing…'_ Piccolo spat at his own thoughts before thinking again. They had informed Vegeta on the matter as they found they're way to this room and he said he'd try and come up with ways as well. It was quite shocking actually; Bulma must've threatened him or something…

"What if we-"

"AH!" Their thoughts stopped dead cold as they heard the familiar scream and turned to see the frail boy screaming in agonizing pain. They didn't even think as they rushed over at his side and tried to calm him down, but he didn't seem to acknowledge that they were here at all. He was just grasping his neck and kicking wildly, it was as if someone was chocking him or something.

"Gohan, GOHAN!" Goku yelled as he ran his figures through his son's silky black hair, caressing it as he always did.

All this racket seemed to reverberate through the house as Bulma, Destiny, Tommy, and Sam bursted through the door, too shocked to move.

"Gohan, Gohan! Please son calm down! We're here now, daddy's here now…" Goku trailed off as he stopped caressing the boy's hair. For whatever reason doing that seemed to make him scared, so he thought it was best to stop completely.

Gohan's screams began to lessen and he began breathing rapidly and fast. It was as if he was under water for too long and was completely out of air to breathe. Goku couldn't stand the terrified look on his son's face any more and sat on the bed, gently picking the teen up and placing him on his lap.

The sudden movement scared Gohan a bit as he began screaming loudly again. Not knowing what else to do, Goku wrapped his fatherly arms around him and pulled him in for a protective embrace. It took a few minutes until Gohan noticed the protective loving arms around him and dug his head into his father's chest, tears falling unwillingly.

Everyone else in the room saw this and forced themselves not to cry too. Gohan looked so terrified that it broke their hearts in half, especially the two fatherly figures.

"It's okay Gohan, daddy's here…" Goku whispered as he rubbed Gohan's back in comforting circles and resting his chin on Gohan's head. This was one of Gohan's favorite things his father used to do whenever he was scared. It always made him feel safe again.

Gohan felt the pain in his throat subside as he regained all the air he needed, but it was still sore to say the least. But he could care less about that for now. He was out of that monster and here in his father's arms, protected from that demon for now.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried as he clenched Goku's shirt and buried his head deeper in his chest. Goku hugged his son even tighter to assure him that no one could harm him.

"It's okay Gohan, you're safe now…" Goku said again in his fatherly voice and continued to rub comforting circles on his back.

It was about three more minutes before Gohan felt control over himself again and slowly unburied his head. Goku looked into his son's pure innocent eyes and tried to hold back tears, but was having a difficult time with it.

"Daddy…" Gohan said still trembling a bit before sensing Piccolo and turned. "Pa, Piccolo…" He whispered. Piccolo smiled, but wasn't able to say anything as he stared into terrified eyes. His anger was swelling more then before and wished he could kill the monster that was doing this to him once and for all.

"Gohan…" Goku trailed off as Gohan looked back up at his father. "Oh Gohan are you okay?"

Gohan's eyes began turning glossy again as he recalled everything he was put through. "I, I don't know daddy…" He said as terrifying tears rolled down his still pale cheeks. Goku gently wiped his son's with his index figure as tears of his own began falling.

"How, how did you escape?"

Gohan's eyes went wide as he began trembling even more as he recalled being strangled unconscious by the vein things. '_Hope you enjoy your 'little' reunion because once I leave your home land I'm forcing you back!'_

Goku noticed Gohan's fear rise even more and began to wonder what really happened. But just as he was going to ask what he went through, Gohan began again. "I, I didn't escape…" Everyone's faces cringed in confusion.

"Then why are you back here?" Piccolo asked his first true friend that he considered a son. He hated seeing Gohan this scared, especially when they couldn't take his fears away.

"I, I don't know. He, he was chocking ma, me-" His voice failed as more tears fell from his eyes. "He was chocking me and, and began touching me and, and…" Gohan's eyes were completely glossy now, it made Goku's tears fall rapidly too. "I, I couldn't breathe!" Gohan then began sobbing and buried his head into his dad's chest again, grasping his shirt to pull him even closer. Goku rapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly again. "I tried to get loose but, I couldn't take it any more! My body was making my head move all around, trying to loosen the grip." Everyone began to tremble in anger. They had NEVER in their lives seen anyone this scared! "He was laughing, he was LAUGHING! HE ENJOYED MY PAIN AND KEPT ON TOUCHING ME! It wasn't long until I heard a crack and, and my neck completely collapsed!" Gohan sobbed even more as he recalled the pain and wished it all would just go away. He wanted to just stay in his father's arms where no one could touch him again, but he knew he had to tell him what the monster said before he was gone. "I, I heard him, him say one last thing before I went…He, he said Hope you enjoy your 'little' reunion because once I leave your home land I'm forcing you back!" Gohan finished as he buried his head even deeper, causing Goku's ribs to ach but he didn't care and held Gohan even tighter.

"Forcing you back? What does that mean?" Piccolo asked out loud although he already knew. His anger began flaring and he clenched his fists so hard that his nails caused him to start bleeding, but he didn't care. "That, THAT ASS HOLE!" Everyone turned besides Gohan and faced Piccolo, stunned that he would say such a thing before listening to what he was saying. "He allowed Gohan to come back into his body so we have to see him suffer like this! HE'S, HE'S PURE EVIL!" Both Goku's and Gohan's eyes widened in realization. This was just another one of Akuryou's sick games! While he waited for the children to rest and regain energy, he sent Gohan back to his body so he could tare everyone's hearts apart at how terrified, weak, and broken he was. And they couldn't do a thing about it unless they wanted the children to all die!

Goku began trembling in complete anger as he looked down at his still trembling son. "That, THAT MONSTER!" Goku screamed in complete hatred, his tone startled them all. No one thought Goku even had a voice filled with this much hatred, it was just unnatural!

No one tortured his son like this and made him suffer like this, NO ONE! "I swear Gohan that I'll rid you of this monster and send him to Hell MYSELF!" Goku snapped angrily. Gohan looked up into his father's angry eyes with his sad ones, unable to bear this side of Goku and reached up and touched his father's cheek, causing Goku to look down at him.

"Daddy, please, please don't let him change you. You scare me when you're this angry…" Gohan trailed off as Goku saw the new found horror in his son's eyes.

He couldn't believe he was the one that placed that fear there and sighed. Gohan was right, he needed to remain himself and not allow Akuryou to change him. "Thank you son." Then Gohan did something that no one thought he was capable of at the moment, he smiled. It may have been a half hearted smile, but it was still a smile.

"I love you daddy…" Gohan trailed off as he leaned against his father's chest and curled up there, allowing his eye lids to close. Goku looked down at his son's exhausted form before smiling himself.

"I love you too son…" Goku warmly said as he hugged his son tighter.

"And Piccolo…" Gohan trialed off, waiting for him to respond.

"Ya kid?" He replied relieved that Gohan was beginning to act his self.

"I love you."

Piccolo couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Gohan."

"When this is all over, we need to have a get together, just all of our friends-Ugh…" Piccolo and Goku looked at Gohan to see that he was trembling in pain again. "He's, he's UGH!" Gohan cried as he grabbed Goku's shirt and buried his face once more, but that didn't stop the pain he felt as Akuryou was pulling him back.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

"He's, he's-AH!" Gohan screamed before going dead still. Goku's eyes widened as Gohan became icy cold and his arms fell free from their grip.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan slowly felt himself waking up again and slowly opening his eyes, but froze immediately at who he saw.

"Have a nice reunion?" Akuryou chuckled as Gohan felt restrained by the veins again, but the grip they all had was lessened from before. "You have a lovely house, too bad I had to mess it up…"

"WHAT?" Gohan snapped before feeling everything tighten around him again.

"Don't use that tone with me young man!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?"

"Oh that lady with the frying pan? She's alive if that's what you mean…" Gohan's eyes narrowed, making this more enjoyable for Akuryou. "Well you know how I operate, she's barely alive." Gohan's anger was through the roof. He couldn't even think straight and felt his power sky rocket through the roof.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled as he began power up so much that he turned Super Saiyan easily. The veins grip tightened but Gohan's power soon denigrated them, setting him free.

Akuryou stared at the furious teen in complete horror. "YOU HURT MY MOM! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! AND EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU HURT MY DADDY!" Gohan yelled before his power exploded, sending the ghost version of the monster crashing into the wall before he faded away.

Gohan finally realized what he was doing and tried to calm himself down, but that was extremely hard to do. He had to keep reminding himself that there were others near and he could hurt them. It took a good minute or so before he finally calmed down and retransformed from Super Saiyan. '_That was for you, daddy.'_


End file.
